


No Love for the Wicked

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Jon is not there but they sure think a lot about him, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tim Stocker is being kind of a dick okay, Under-negotiated Kink, the word slut used casually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Tim and Martin find a way to unwind at work.





	No Love for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 3, cock worship. I realized upon writing it I really don't know what cock worship is? So this might be garbage, I don't know...  
> Also sorry for the very poor attempt at british, as a french who learnt through fanfiction, series and american podcasts, my attemps probably wasn't really fructuous...  
> Aaand I'm still terrible at titles... sorry about that

Tim quite liked cocks, if he was being honest. He liked their shape, their taste, most of the time, and he liked riding them.

To be entirely fair, Tim also liked vags, and he didn’t really mind getting well acquainted with either genitalia. If it made him a bit of a slut, well, so be it.

For now though, it was Martin’s cock that retained all of his attention. It wasn’t noticeably long, but it was thick, and it smelled nicer than Tim normally expected a cock to. It seemed it wasn’t getting a lot of action though, because Martin shuddered and gasped every time he so much as breathed near it.

He licked a strip up the member, and Martin let out a tiny noise, sounding very much like an offended mouse.

“T… Tim!”

Martin chuckled, purposefully aiming his hot breath towards Martin’s cock, and Martin shivered again, his head thumping back against the wooden table.

“You should be more careful, Martin, or Jon is going to hear you.” He said jokingly, and before Martin could protest or change his mind, he went to town, enveloping as much of the member into his mouth as he could.

Martin made a sound like a strangled duck, which would have made Tim chuckle had he not had his mouth full of dick.

He took his time sucking Martin down, feeling the soft skin and the feverish warmth, tasting the saltiness of sweat and the bitterness of precome. The thighs beneath him quivered constantly, and when he pressed down to feel the cock hit the back of his throat, Martin’s hips bucked up. Tim let out a moan of his own and pinned Martin’s hips, reaching down with his other hand to open his own jeans.

Martin was getting close, seemingly really into being held down and swallowed up, and he began quivering in a way that betrayed his oncoming orgasm. Tim waited, until the last moment, to then leave the member out of his mouth, and press on its base, staving off Martin’s orgasm and bringing out of him a long whine.

“What? Tim! I… Come  _on_!”

“Calm down baby boy.” Said Tim pleasantly “I really want to ride this. You’re just gonna have to wait a bit, okay?”

Martin groaned, and Tim went back to lapping at his cock, one hand keeping Martin down, the other preparing himself. He only had the one, fairly small packaging of lube, and it wouldn’t be quite enough, but to be honest, he didn’t really care at this point.

Martin was getting increasingly impatient as Tim finished opening himself up. He quickly chucked down his pants, and climbed on the table with the other man, quickly sinking down on his cock.

A small moan escaped him, as he felt his slightly underprepared walls part for the thick member. Martin moaned as well, much louder, and Tim sparred a thought for Jon, coming in and seeing his assistants fuck on a random desk at work. The image only made him moan again.

He fucked Martin down onto the table, aiming as well as he could to get to his own prostate. Martin was rapidly edging towards climax again and this time, Tim didn’t deprive him of it, positioning himself so that his cock would jerk and sputter right into the bundle of nerve, making him shiver with pleasure.

He was getting very close himself, and pulled himself off from Martin’s cock, climbing up his body to position himself in front of his mouth.

“Come on baby boy.” He said, pushing his dick towards the wet opening.

Martin glared but obediently opened his mouth, letting Tim thrust shallowly into him. It only took a few thrusts to get to his own climax, and he pressed into Martin mouth with a contented sigh, deep enough that he was forced to swallow his come down.

Martin’s t-shirt was already stained with the come that had dripped out of Tim’s ass, so he didn’t feel too bad about using it to wipe himself somewhat clean.

“You might want to change shirt before you go back to work.” He commented

Martin swatted at him, looking too tired to be properly annoyed.

“Asshole.”


End file.
